Gods and Goddesses
Gods, also known as deities, are beings with immense power and influence, normally capable of manipulating reality to their wills and accomplishing feats thought unimaginable by lesser beings. Such individuals are looked upon with respect, either though their good natures or by fear, and are often worshipped by lesser beings. The two realities that gods are known to reside in are Skyverse or The Void, and though they don't often venture into the Prime Universe, they are still worshipped there and have influence to a degree. Skyverse The realm of Skyverse is watched over by eight (originally nine) deities that watch over the realm as a united pantheon. The realm itself came into existence when the Sky Mother, Ami, made a joint pact with the Abyss Father, Darkness and together lifted the light of the realm to reveal the land below. From this action came two more deities: the Time Keeper, Aion who came into existence once the concept of time and fate was imbued into reality and the Earth Mother, Tiamat who was born from the earth itself. Upon Tiamat's "birth" the energy of the goddess spread through the realm, gifting life and the concept of souls, this action created both the Dragon and Human race, making Tiamat the "mother" of both. From the earths energy another goddess was born, the Caretaker, Titania, the daughter of Tiamat. Titania used the energy of her mother to forge all manner of fauna and flora that spread throughout the realm. As the newly formed humans began to grow and develop, the two gods, Ami and Darkness agreed upon the creation of three new beings to help guide them. Ami, with her desire to help the humans created The Teacher, Eibon, who gifted humanity with knowledge and reason meanwhile, Darkness, wishing to lead the humans astray created The Temptress, Ishtar, who gave the humans the concept of desire, the need and want for love, wealth and food so much that it would consume them. The final god was created in a joint effort between the two, Darkness filled the god with the violent and untamed aspect of wrath whereas Ami, in contrast, filled the god with intelligence and reason. The two sides of this entity clashed and rejected itself until eventually it was torn apart from within and from it the twin gods of war were created: The Warrior, Ares and the Tactician Minerva. From this point the realm settled and the creation of deities ceased. List of Gods *'Ami, the Sky Mother' - The patron god of goddess of the heavens, the day, light, creation, the gods and Avens. *'Darkness, the Abyss Father' - The patron god of the abyss, the night, darkness, the dead, fear and Demons. *'Tiamat, The Earth Mother' - The patron goddess of the earth, life, motherhood, birth, souls, humans and dragons. *'Aion, the Time Keeper' - The patron god of time, fate, destiny and death. *'Sidera, the Caretaker of Life' - The patron goddess of the wilderness, flora, fauna, the hunt and animal husbandry. *'Eibon, The Teacher (Now known as The Betrayer)' - The patron god of wisdom, academic study, the arts, the forge and betrayal. *'Maeve, the Temptress' - The patron goddess of desire, love, sex, fertility, the harvest, greed, wealth and beauty. *'Ares, the Warrior' - The patron god of war, combat, violence, courage, survival and heroes. *'Minerva, the Tactician' - The patron goddess of intelligence, reason, debate, government, military strategy and leadership. Category:Terms Category:Characters Category:Rare Creatures Category:Races Category:God and Goddesses